Remnants of Darkness
by Soul Morningstar Zanty
Summary: Second Part of the Third Great Keyblade War. Part of the Legacy Saga, the bunch of stories dealing with the legacy of the Keyblades and their wielders.
1. Info

Disclaimer: All Canon Characters and worlds are the works of Kingdom Heart and SquareEnix. The only OC that does not belong to me is Soraxess which goes to his Creator. Storyline and Rest of the OCs are mine.

Warning: Death of characters and dark parts ahead. So if you are a child or weak at heart then turn away from this story. You have been warned so it is not my fault. Also It may contain mistakes or other such stuff so bear with me.

Author's Notes: Now before you read, I need to give some background on certain areas of lore that will appear. The first keyblade war was the one that tore apart the world and reshaped it into today's multiverse. The effects of this are still not fully known so this is my guess at the effects. Any family or pairing that is not canon is fan made. Yes, Coded was removed from this story thus creating more of an alternate U. Finally, this is not a romance flic, just warning ya if you wanted that stuff.


	2. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 1– The Games begins again

-Radiant Garden: Castle of Keys-

Mickey, Aqua and Terra were gathered around King Ansem as he sat down on his throne.

"It has been half a year since the battle of this world and the Castle in the Shadow. Xehanort is gone but I fear he has left a legacy to rival Leaxar's." Ansem spoke to the four masters in front of him.

Terra nodded as he stepped forward. "We have looked for any sign of him but found a startling omen. When visiting Hercules, we found out that Hades has left with Maleficent to parts unknown."

Mickey sighed. "Also found out that Xehanort choose and heir, who that is at the moment, we do not know."

Ansem looked up and closed his eyes. "Well, at least nothing happened that affected the worlds yet. Seems like the former members of the Origination XII have been helping us out and Larxene is still missing, Riku has been disappearing to places lately. Everything is back to normal."

Axel appears in some normal clothes as he began to take deep breathes. "I found Larxene." He nearly falls but Terra and Aqua help him to one of wooden chairs.

"Where is she? Most of us have been worried about her." Mickey asked as he looked at him.

Axel smiled as he looked at them. "Where the Castle Oblivion stood, it looks different and she was inside a cool looking building. Got it memorized?" He joked.

-Realm of Darkness-

Soraxess stopped at a swirling void and smiled. "This is where I will rebuild the castle but in my image." He pulled out his keyblade and aimed it above the void. Soon a castle made in a dark majestic form was fading into reality.

Afterwards, Soraxess smiled at the three symbols above the gate. Heartless, Nobody and Unversed made the place look even more dark. "Now I shall name you, The Tainted Castle, and you shall be my capital."

-The Tainted Castle: Court of the Tainted Hearts-

Soraxess walked to the throne and sat as a crown appeared on his head. It bore the three symbols as he looked around. "I need generals, each for the creatures here." He raised his hand as he called forth two people and a set of armor.

Sephiroth looked around before looking at Soraxess. "You called me from the darkness of death, what is it that you want from me?"

"Yeah, it not like I had anything important to do." Setzer pointed out as he looked around.

The set of armor belong to Judge Gabranth as Soraxess created a heartless out of his soul.

Soraxess smiled as he looked at them. "I am King Soraxess, The Tainted One, Keyblade master and heir to the legacy of Xehanort. You three will be granted power of one the three creatures you see around you as my Champions. Sephiroth, you are the nobody of Zack so the nobodies will be under your control. Setzer, the Unversed are yours. Judge Gabranth, you are a heartless so the other heartless are under your control. Do whatever pleases you as long as the Tainted Empire grows."

"So gave us power to control these creatures in return to expand this Tainted Empire in whatever way we please. I don't follow anyone but guess you have my help." Sephiroth spoke as he turned away.

"I really don't care what you do since you all have free reign upon the Empire. Now, go and cause the realm of darkness to fall under my control." Soraxess pointed out as his smile grew dark.

-Land of Departure: Mountain of Trails-

Sora and his friends landed on the mountain.

Axel looked over to see the Temple. "She is in there, there is this other person who seems to be keeping her in there."

"Ok, let's rescue her and see who this other person is." Sora said as they ran towards the temple.

Terra sighed as he remembered this place. "Ok, who brought back the place where Aqua, Ventus and I trained?"

-Land of Departure: Temple Grounds-

Sora heard sound of an explosion and saw a man fly out of the door way. "Is that who has been keeping her prisoner?"

The man landed and got up, it was Alex. "Larxene, clam down. Talus is a cool name along with Elmina." He dusted himself off.

Larxene stepped out holding her somewhat big stomach. "I like Marcus and Delrina." In her other hand was a few of her knifes which were sparking.

Alex sighed. "Ok, Talus or Delrina. Is that fine by you?"

Larxene smiled and nodded before turning to the group. "Honey, we have guest."

Sora was looking at Alex like he seen a ghost.

Axel looked over at Larxene and smiled. "Guess we have some catching up to do."

Alex looked at the group and began to laugh. "Seems like my vacation is over."

Ventus looked shocked at he looked at Larxene and Alex back and forth. "Ok, first off, that was not funny. All of us were in sorrow about your death. What about mom? Did you forget about her?" He began to beat on Alex."

Kairi sighed as she looked over at Larxene.

"I had to die to make up for the mistakes of my past. I have not forgotten about your mom since she has or second child and your sibling." Alex hugged him and sighed.

Ventus was stunned as he turned to Larxene and seem frozen. The others except for Ansem did the same. "No wonder I reconguised you from somewhere."

Larxene walked over and hugged Ventus. "You have indeed grown and you do look like your dad."

Ventus began to cry with joy as realized he was back with his family.

Axel finally came to terms with everything and looked at her. "How old is little one inside?"

"Five months, that is when we rebuild this place." Larxene said as she looked at the group before looking at Alex. "Dear, can you handle everything? I need to raid the food again."

Alex nodded and smiled. "Leave everything to me."

Larxene left as she went inside.

- Land of Departure: Training ground-

Alex sat down and looked at all of them.

Sora smiled. "Ok, How did you escape the cauldron? Also can you explain things to us like Larxene and the events?"

"Ok, the heart is a mysterious thing. It can be broken and changed but when it to returns back to its normal state then anything can happen. I was sent in time, during the battle so that is why I am here. Now Larxene traveled in time and arrived after the events of heartless ansem. The pain she felt when losing us turned her into a nobody. Now I am retired and living here as Yen did in the mysterious tower."

Axel smiled as he looked around. "So did you feel anything moving in the darkness?"

"What I can tell you is that the legacy of Xehanort is not yet done. His heir will start up the war again and a few truths will be revealed. Since I am retired, I won't be fighting but I will help when I can." Alex spoke as he looked up.

"Great, at least Xehanort is gone." Ventus sighed.

"Where is Demyx?" Axel looked around looking for him.

Soon Demyx flew out the window and landed on one of the training areas. "She didn't like my idea for a name."

Alex began to laugh. "Demyx, she would like to be alone. I do need to find a doctor and a midwife soon."

Ansem smiled. "You will have the best."

Axel helped up Demyx. "Well, let's go. We don't want to be on her bad side."

Sora nodded. "Ok, besides I have to finish my homework."

Kairi nodded. "He has a year or so to catch up on."

Ventus looked down.

Riku began to laugh. "That is right, you don't go to school."

The group began to leave.

Alex got up. "If you need me then you know where I am now."

- Villain's Vale-

Maleficent and Hades were hiding here.

"It seems like the other master has begun to move." Hades sighed as he sat down. "Maybe we should help the brats. Soraxess, he may bring us and the brats down."

Maleficent sighed as she turned to him. "Perhaps you are right but I shall wait to be sure."

- Radiant Garden: Merlin's house-

Merlin looked at a weird stone he found as it glowed. "That does not look very good."

Cid looked over as he was scanning it. "It is tied to darkness, bad omen."

Leon looked out at the sky. "Seems like we still got some fighting to do."

- Agrabah-

Aladdin looked up as Sephiroth hovered next to the castle.

Sephiroth looked at it. "This should be a fine place to gather hearts."

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked as Jasmine appeared.

"Sephiroth, the tainted angel of the nobodies, and you are?" His tone was cold as uncaring.

"Aladdin."

"So you are Aladdin, if you survive then tell Sora that he must fight." Sephiroth said before Nobodies attacked the city. Fires began to show as Sephiroth left to meet up with Gabranth.

- Highwind 2-

Sora opens up the window and sees Cid. "What is the matter?"

"Agrabah is under attack by nobodies. The war has started up again." Cid looked at the group. "Aladdin is hurt, most of the city is a battle zone."

Aqua and Terra got on their armor. "We will head over there and clear out the nobodies."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus and Mickey nodded.

The two left to save that world.

Kairi looked at Sora. "Well, the war has begun again."

Sora nodded. "Could you hand in my work for me?"

Kairi sighed. "If there is another war then I am coming with."

- Agrabah-

Terra and Aqua arrives to see the final destruction of the city.

Aqua fell to her knees. "Who could have ordered this level of destruction?"

Terra kneed down and hugged her. "Let's see if we can find survivors."

Aqua nodded as they got up and looked around.

Aladdin was trapped in some wreckage with a hurt Jasmine as Genie held up the wreckage. "Help."

Terra heard and began to move the wreckage.

Soon the three got out. Jasmine was severely hurt as Aladdin held her.

"What happened?" Aqua asked as she began to heal Jasmine.

"A man called Sephiroth, he said that Sora must fight." Aladdin spoke in fear.

Terra nodded as he pulled out a RD Trans TV, a device made by Cid to communicate from any world. "Ok, we got the survivors but the city is lost. Does anyone know a Sephiroth person? 

Cid appeared on the screen. "Sephiroth? He is one mean guy, if he is back then we may have a colossal problem."

Aerith appeared as the screen cut in half. "Just heard, we need to hold a meeting of heroes but see if any other worlds are attacked."

Terra nodded. "Ok, we will."

- Twilight Town-

Setzer appeared in front of the others.

Seifer looks at him and the Unversed symbol on his chest. "Setzer, what is going on?"

Setzer smiled. "This town is too annoying for me so I will gamble one last time. Those who are captured will become power sources for the Unversed, those who survive the destruction get to be free." He waved his hand as the unversed began to attack the city.

Seifer's and Hayner's gangs began to fight back while everyone else was fleeing in terror.

Setzer left to meet up with Gabranth.

- Realm of Darkness-

Judge Gabranth had conquered the entire realm as he turned to see Setzer and Sephiroth. "I assume you guys are done with your pleasures."

Setzer smiled. "My last Gamble of Twilight Town."

"I just collected some hearts for you to make more heartless. No, when I finally kill cloud then it will be my pleasure." Sephiroth pointed out as they looked at each other.

"Well both the Heartless and Nobody fleets protect the castle so I don't worry." Gabranth sighed as he looked towards the sky. "For the Empire, I will protect King Soraxess."

Sephiroth turned and smiled. "Now, let's plan out the targets of this war."

- Twilight Town-

Terra and Aqua arrived at the Town to see it burning to the ground.

Vivi, Olette and Fuu walked over to them.

Aqua looked at them. "What happened?"

"Setzer, he attacked the town with more of those weird creatures that took out friends." Olette said as she looked down.

Terra looked at the Trans TV. "Guys, Setzer attacked Twilight Town and took prisoners. We got survivors but this place is gone."

Sora and Kairi appeared on the screens. "Bring them to Radiant Garden." Tears were in there eyes as Roxas and Namie were in sorrow about the lost.

-The Tainted Castle: Court of the Tainted Hearts-

Soraxess looked above him as the open roof showed the entire armada of Heartless and Nobody ships circling the castle. "This is my war and I will show what Xehanort's Legacy truly is."

Nearby the flagship was being built, it was called Triad of Darkness, for it had all three creatures in its design. It would allow him to attack worlds with ease, to complete wipe them out and collect the hearts.


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 2– A trip into memories

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Sora and Kairi sat down as Merlin began to look at the group.

"Basically, we know two of the enemy, Sephiroth and Setzer. The others are unknown at this point." Merlin pointed out.

"They are attacking worlds and completely wiping them out. Those who survive are lucky." Cloud walks in and looks at the group. "Where did these two gain control of their monsters?"

Sora nodded. "I would like to know that too."

Mickey began to think as he realized something. "Xehanort's Legacy is not over, Alex pointed out, and maybe this is the last of his legacy. I think a trip is needed."

Kairi, Sora and Ventus nodded.

-The Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Souls-

Soraxess looked at his three champions. "I like how you are wiping out the worlds, can I ask for some special worlds to be saved for a while?"

Setzer sighed. "Which ones?"

"Disney Castle, Land of Departure, Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden for they are the last on the list. Everywhere else is free for all, I mean, have your way with the other worlds." Soraxess said as he looked up.

Gabranth nodded. "Understood, I shall carry out the destruction of the other worlds."

Setzer bowed. "I won't gamble with those worlds just yet."

"And what if I don't spare those worlds?" Sephiroth had Masamune pointed to his neck.

"Then you won't get the right fear that you guys deserve. Destroying the other worlds will build up that fear. The special worlds have a certain task to them that must wait." Soraxess had no fear of him or his sword.

Sephiroth put Masamune away. "I will abide my time in the ending of those worlds. There is something else you want to do, what is it?"

"Find Xehanort's grandchild and bring them here alive. Also capture Ventus if you can, he will prove as a weakness to the others." Soraxess said as he got up. "Now I must see to the construction of the flag ship."

-Realm of darkness: End of the World-

Sora and the group arrived at what was left over from the End of the World.

Riku looks around. "Well, maybe Xehanort left something here."

Soon massive guard armor appeared but this one was not like the others. It looked like a demonic samurai as it looked at the group.

"Guess we have a battle to win." Sora said as he called the keyblade.

"Guys, the bad guys are starting up again." Cid said from one of the Trans TVs.

Terra, Aqua, Mickey and Axel left to help out the other worlds.

Soon the battle began as the Demonic armor started to attack. Kairi dodge one of the arms and blocked the other. Riku began to move around the legs, trying to take them out. Sora and Ventus teamed up to take one the rest.

-Port Royal-

Sephiroth appeared as Cloud shortly followed.

"Why have you come back?" Cloud asked as his anger began to show.

"Well, let's say that some needed my skills and gave me more in return. The best part is that I can do whatever I most desire and destroying worlds like these barely count." Sephiroth spoke as he simply looked at Cloud. "Now where is the grandchild of Xehanort?"

Cloud looked confused. "Xehanort has a grandchild?" He got out his buster blade. "Who is this person?"

"The one who values my skills is called the Tainted One." Sephiroth fake a genuine smile. "As for the kid, I don't know yet."

Cloud nodded. "Well who ever this Tainted One, he will soon fall."

-Wonderland-

Gabranth appeared as he looked around. "I think this place needs to be destroyed."

One of the card solders walked up to him before getting cut in two as heartless began to attack.

Mickey and Axel arrived to see him.

Mickey looked at him. "Didn't you die?"

"Let's say that I am now part of the enemy." Gabranth readied his weapons for battle.

-Pride lands-

Terra and Aqua arrive to see weird unversed creatures attacking pride rock

A weird monkey that gambled with the lives of the creatures, it was Setzer as he messed with the creatures here.

Aqua flew over and glared at Setzer. "Your madness ends here."

Terra crawled over there and got keyblade out, he was the size of it.

-The Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Souls-

Soraxess was reading some reports of Xehanort's and smiled. "Zack was his son. Now who was Zack's son?"

-Realm of Darkness-

The Demonic armor fell and a stone appeared.

Riku picked up the stone before it glowed. "What the…"

Sora moved to grab Riku but failed as Riku vanished.

Kairi looked worried.

"Guys, we need to leave." Ventus said as more heartless began to approach.

Sora nodded as they left.

-Port Royal-

Most of the city was wiped out as Sephiroth and Cloud fought.

"Cloud, why do you fight me with such anger?" Sephiroth asked with a fake genuine interest. "It is all the acts of evil or it is that one day?"

"Both, you killed him and did all those horrible acts of evil you did." Cloud pointed out very angry with him.

"Zack was the child of the greatest evil known to the worlds, so ending him was a good thing." Sephiroth spoke coldly.

"He was nothing like his father and you knew it, what you did was leave a child without a father." Cloud yelled as he attacked.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Riku appeared on the floor in a coma.

Merlin jumped back and Aerith placed him on the bed.

Leon sighed. "Keep an eye on him."

-The past-

Riku opened his eyes to see the street outside his house. A man with black hair stood outside the house, holding what seems like Cloud's sword. Another man with long sliver hair and a Long Katana was looking at him.

"Get Riku to safety." The man with the black hair spoke before turning to the other man.

Riku was lead deeper into the house as sounds of battling were heard.

Outside, the two men battled.

The man with black hair was kicked into the street and got up. "We both know that my father sent you to remove me so he can get to my son."

"Xehanort promised me the secret of godhood if I did." The other man said before driving the katana through the man with back hair.

"He…will…not…" The man fell down as a Blond and a few others appeared and chased off.

The blond was Cloud as he held the dying man. "Zack, don't worry, we will get you healed."

Zack shook his head and handed him the buster blade. "Take care of my son. My father must not claim him." He died.

Cloud took up the Buster Blade and looked at the others. "While the three keyblade wielders fight Xehanort, we will guard the two descendants."

Aerith nodded. "Cloud, we will make sure both Xehanort's and Eraqus's grandchildren."

*Before the Battle of the Castle in the Shadows*

Xehanort looks at Soraxess. "I need you to do something for me. If I should fall then rebuild as the new king but find my grandchild. Only someone with my blood can use the Remnants of Darkness, the keyblade I use. It true power lies in absorbing the darkness of defeated foes, thus growing stronger."

Soraxess nodded. "Yes Xehanort."

-Port Royal-

Every part of the city was gone completely as Cloud walked on the ash. Sephiroth seemed like this was the end for him.

Cloud moved to end him but stopped.

Sephiroth became a copy of Zack. "You can't hurt me but I can hurt you." He used firaga directly into the face.

Cloud moved but his eyes got burned up and he screamed in pain.

"The last thing you will ever see is the one who trained you." Sephiroth said as he changed back and left.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Cloud made it back before the others.

Aerith gasped as he looked at him. "What happened?"

"Sephiroth. He is looking for him." Cloud said as he found a chair with the help of Aerith and sat down.

"Looking for who, exactly?" Riku asked as he woke up from remembering his father.

Cloud sighed. "You Riku, how much do you remember you father and his side of the family?"

Riku told him about the dream he had as he handed him the band he used to cover his eyes.

Cloud put it on and looked at where Riku's voice was. "Your father is Zack, my teacher and one of my best friends. He was the son of Master Xehanort, thus making you his grandson."

Riku shook his head. "No… I am Xehanort's grandson… No…No…No." He began to breakdown and go into a fetal position.

Leon sighed. "I will carry him into a spare room in the castle. Cloud, you should tell the others this info." He picked up Riku with Yuffie's help and began to move him.

Soon the other arrived to see Cloud.

Sora looked at him worried. "Cloud, what happened to you? Why are you wearing Riku's eye band?"

Cloud smiled. "Got my eyes burned out by Sephiroth and Riku is having a mental breakdown inside the castle."

Sora looked even more worried. "What happened to RIKU!"

Cloud told him who Riku was related to. "So he is the grandson of Xehanort. Good thing the other grandchild is unknown."

Everyone but Sora was having mix emotions about Riku.

"What if he became like his grandfather?" Axel asked.

Sora slammed his fist into the wall. "Riku is our friend, he has proven to beat the darkness inside of him. I still believe that he my best friend. Now, we need to keep protecting who we can and that includes him until he gets better."

Ventus, Axel, Terra, Aqua, Cid and Merlin jumped a bit when he talked.

Kairi walked over and hugged him. "Mickey, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, I will take Sora home and you guys need to take over for a while."

Mickey nodded. "Sure thing Kairi. I suggest you guys go visit Alex and Larxene."

Kairi smiled as they left.

Terra looked at Cloud. "I suggest that you guys make sure he is safe. We masters will keep doing the protection."

Cloud nodded. "I can understand."

-Temple of Keys: Main Entrance-

Kairi and Sora arrived as Alex dodges a knife.

Alex sighed. "Ok, I admit that my jokes aren't that funny."

"Big meanie, hope our second child doesn't have your humor." Larxene's voice was heard from the master bedroom.

Alex turned to Sora and Kairi. "Sora, never get the woman you love angry."

Sora looked scared as he nodded.

Kairi smiled. "Hello Master Alex, Sora needs a break from the events that just happened."

Alex looked up. "Ok, there are a few spare rooms so it's fine by me. Love, Sora and Kairi are going to be staying here for a while. Is it ok by you?"

"Yes, I do need someone other than you with your bad jokes." Larxene spoke as she lay in bed.

Sora smiled. "Thanks Master Alex."

Alex looked down. "Don't call me master, Just Uncle. My jokes are not bad. Now, what happened?"

Kairi began to explain what happened.

-The Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Souls-

Soraxess walked to the center and looked down. "Show yourself."

Gabranth appeared and looked at him. "So why are we going after the grandchild?"

"Because he will be what we call a backup plan in case we fall again." Soraxess said coldly as he turned to him. "Assume that anything can happen and adjust accordingly, Xehanort's last lesson."


	4. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 3– The Unwanted Pain

-The Tainted Castle: Corruption's View-

Soraxess looked out as he watched the Tainted Armada. "This is my Legacy, the one where the power of this empire will be forever scared in the memory."

"Well this is the plan, King Soraxess." An unfamiliar voice said behind him.

Turning, Soraxess saw four people with armor similar with Gabranth. "May I know who you guys are?" He looked confused.

"We are the remaining Judges of a fallen Empire, summoned through time to serve you and Master Gabranth." One of them said as they kneeled before him.

Gabranth appeared and sighed. "Sorry for the intrusion…"

Soraxess shook his head. "No problem for me. You will have the power to control the heartless as Gabranth, Tainted Master Judge, sees fit." He turned to look at the armada.

The judges left as Soraxess smiled. "What do you think of them?"

Sephiroth flew down. "They are loyal to their ruler and may prove useful."

Soraxess nodded. "Good."

-Temple of Keys-

Sora was helping Alex finish the garden.

"You know, your friend has the ability I have seen only one person have before." Alex spoke as he sat down.

Sora looked at him confused.

"The heart has light and dark, Riku has a heart that is aligned dark but he works with the light. Thus making the darkness inside grey, a heart of grey allows mastery of both sides." Alex smiled.

Sora nodded. "So he can use darkness and light."

"When he is on the side of light but if he falls back into darkness then the heart returns back to its normal state." Alex pointed out. "Only a heart broken in two and merges back can permanently have a grey heart. Two other people have this permanently."

"Who are these lucky two?" Sora looked puzzled before realizing who he was talking about. "Oh, I guess the whole having your heart cut in two runs in the family."

Alex sighed and looked at him. "Let's see if we can do the same with you." He joked as he gave a fake evil smile.

Meanwhile, Kairi was sitting next to Larxene in the training ground.

"So, from what you say. The current situation is that Sora destroyed Riku's grandfather. Alex took out the reformed Xehanort and Riku is having a mental breakdown." Larxene said as she began to understand. "Like my husband says, have faith in your friend even if they lose their way."

"It is hard for Xehanort, you know what he did and even during the last part of this war." Kairi pointed out. "How can he be related to the worst man on the face of the realms?"

-Castle of Keys: Riku's room-

Riku had locked himself up in his room and turned on the computer. "Who is Zack Fair?"

"Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class. Relatives, Master Xehanort, Riku Fair." The computer spoke as it pulled up the files.

Riku began to read before looking more confused. "Child, Riku Fair whose mother is Aerith!" He was stunned again. "So my mom on destiny islands is not my real mother."

"Well, yes. In order to keep you from your grandfather, Zack got the help of another person who lived on Destiny Island." Cloud spoke leaning on the wall.

Riku turned and looked at him. "What is JENVOA?" He pointed to the words.

"JENOVA is a truly evil being that seeks to destroy the worlds. Her blood runs through all SOLDIERs like me, Zack and Sephiroth." Cloud pointed out. "And their children."

Riku looked down as he felt everything still crumbling around him.

"Your blood is dormant since you had no contact with JENOVA. So you are not a monster like Xehanort or Sephiroth." Cloud patted him on the back. "Remember how you fought the darkness before."

"But this is different, I am related to the worst group of people we faced." Riku pointed out.

Cloud sighed as he smiled. "Take some time to recover then I think that Sora will be glad to have you back in action."

-Radiant Garden: Market Place-

Axel was buys something from Dewy. "Are you sure this will work?"

Dewy nodded. "Sure, just give it to her and she will know how you feel."

Demyx appeared behind Axel. "What is that?"

Axel jumped and turned. "Demyx, I know you are mental but can you not do that."

Demyx smiled as he looked at the necklace.

Axel sighed. "Don't even ask."

"Axel got a crush on someone." Demyx began tease.

"That is it you are dead." Axel began to attack Demyx with his Chakrams.

Demyx left as a woman walked in.

Axel gulped as he saw her. "I am sorry for nearly burning you, Fran." He pulled out the necklace.

Fran accepted the Necklace and smiled. "You are one of the weirdest Humes I have seen but it works for you."

"Thank you." Axel nodded.

Demyx and the other former nobodies but Larxene were watching in the back ground.

"Who knew Axel found a cute little bunny?" Saix joked.

"She is a Viera not a bunny. They appeared in the realms of keys, according to legend. Wonder if Alex would know her." Zexion sighed as he had a book in his hands before leaving.

-Temple of Keys-

Zexion appeared in front of Sora and Alex.

Alex smiled. "Hey Zexion."

Zexion looked at him. "I got a question, do you know of a Viera named Fran?"

Alex got up. "Great, if Fran is here than the rest will soon follow. I wonder if I can hid the fact that I am here."

"Too late, Hey there, Alex Ra." A young man appeared with a man who looked like Gabranth and a few others.

"Vaan, Penelo, Queen Ashe and least of all Basch." Alex sighed as he shook his head. "Guess Balthier is with Fran."

Sora looked at him. "Your last name is Ra?"

Vaan walked up and hugged him. "Haven't seen you since the time you need aid in the war."

Alex nodded. "Just don't tell Ven that."

Ashe walked up and bowed. "Master Alex, we came through a rift in time created by the judges. All of them are here."

"So the Judges have finally figured it out." Alex sighed. "Elenar and Ventus are fine, Elenar is having my second right now so this is not a safest place for you."

"Elenar? Wait do you mean Larxene?" Sora was surprised.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's house-

Cid pulled up the screen for all the worlds that were wiped out. "Seems like they are attacking randomly."

Merlin looks over. "I think they are not working together like just doing whatever they want."

Leon nodded. "That or they are working to together but in certain things, like finding Riku."

Aerith sighed. "I am going to check up on him."

"Mothers worry about their children." Tifa said as she walked in. "Go, he already knows about his family."

Aerith nodded worried as she went to see Riku.

Cid sighed. "Poor child, he is going through hell because of this knowledge."

"Yup, to learn your true parents and relatives, while learning that those you fostered you were pretending to be your parents." Leon looked up.

-Castle of Keys: Riku's room-

Aerith walked into his room. "Riku…"

Riku was reading up on his family. "I am so confused… who am I?

Aerith sighed and hugged him. "You are Riku, my son and a keyblade master."

Riku turned away. "But I am also Xehanort's grandson."

Aerith smiled. "But you are mine and Zack's son."

Tears fell down on the floor. "I don't feel like it though." Riku pointed out.

Aerith took his hand. "Let's go to the garden, it will help."

Riku nodded as they left.

-Villain's Vale-

Hades got up from the chair. "I think we waited long enough. Either way, we are divinely screwed."

Maleficent nodded as she looked at him. "Think a truce is need while we face the Tainted Empire." She saw that they need to combine their strengths to survive.

-Temple of Keys-

Larxene smiled. "Hey, Sora can come back from this info, stronger than ever."

Kairi nodded. "Thank you Larxene."

"Well, once you are in love to a light hearted keyblade master then you start to realize a few things. Now I think, you two should find the other grandchild. IT will give you two sometime away from us." Larxene hugged her.

Kairi hugged back and smiled before leaving to get Sora.

Sora watched the group leave before turning to see Kairi. "Hi Kairi."

"Who were they?" Kairi looked at him with an interest.

"Some friends of Alex, from the past." Sora explained everything to her.

Kairi smiled. "Well, we are going to find the other grandchild to protect them as well."

Sora nodded and smiled. "Lead the way."

-Radiant Garden: Market Place-

Axel sat down and smiled. "So, you are from the past. That is cool, I know a few other people from the past. Namely Alex."

Fran looked at him like she knew the word. "Keyblade wielder with teal armor? Wonder if the other found him. It's been a long time since I saw Mr. Ra." She smiled as she looked at him. "So you were a former Nobody, what was it like?"

"That is Alex, wait, his last name is Ra? When I think he can't get any more fun." Axel smiled. "Well, practically boring since we don't have emotions. Most of the time, me and the others collected hearts. It's a long story."

"I have time." Fran pointed out as she touched the necklace.

Axel began to explain the whole event from Sora's nobody to the final fall of Xehanort.

Fran nodded. "So Sora was trained by Alex, I expect him to do some very powerful things. Alex one time went against a ship filled with enemy warriors."


	5. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 4– Fallen Water and Land

-Destiny Islands: Main Land-

Sora and Kairi landed near her house.

Kairi smiled. "Let's check the archives for any reference."

Sora nodded as he got off his glider. "I hope we can find this person." He had a strange feeling about this person, like they were lost.

-Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Souls-

Setzer and Gabranth talked in the corner. "That Tainted Angel guys scares me to no end. I think that even if they lock him up that no prison other than death can stop him."

Gabranth nodded. "Have you noticed that one of the Masters have sliver hair?"

Setzer nodded. "Also Xehanort… Riku is his grandson. Now all we have to do is capture him and bring him to Soraxess."

Gabranth sighed. "Let's have Sephiroth go after Ventus with the other judges as we grab Riku."

Setzer smiled. "I will set up the trap." He left.

"Guess you heard that. Had to keep him from noticing you." Gabranth turned to see Sephiroth.

Sephiroth fake smiled. "No matter, Riku will be ours as well as Ventus. Soraxess, using your opponent's weakness against him makes you even more dangerous."

Soraxess appeared from the shadows and sat on the throne. "Thank you, just took a trip to see Xehanort's spirit. Apparently, there is another child. One of Eraqus, so find and do as you please."

Sephiroth bowed. "Do you have a lead?"

"Check the princess of the heart, the woman he loved was one so it could be any of the seven." Soraxess pointed out. "If they are not the one you are looking for then search their families to find him or her."

Gabranth nodded before leaving.

Sephiroth moved to his side. "I assume our side project is ready."

Soraxess nodded as he looked at him. "All we need now is our guest of honor. I am keeping the special surprise for him hidden. Just a mixture would kill a normal man but our guest is not normal."

Sephiroth looked at him. "Shall I fetch one of them?"

Soraxess nodded again. "If any of the other masters other than Riku, Sora or Kairi interfere with this errand then kill them. Make it to your tastes."

Sephiroth fake a dark smile as he left.

Soraxess sighed. "Now I have to plan the attack on one of the special worlds."

-Radiant Garden: Garden of Roses-

Aerith sat down. "I meet you father in a field of flowers."

Riku looked around.

"You do have your father's spirit. It what kept him from falling into darkness and ending up like your grandfather." Aerith smiled.

"He too had doubts?" Riku looked surprised for some reason.

"Well, he did have his doubts about his friends and about him." Aerith explained. "He just kept them hidden from most people."

Riku sat down and looked at one of the rose. "You can step from that pillar."

Fuu stepped out with a knife. "Not for you." She put away the knife.

Riku nodded as he understood. "Setzer is you enemy, my enemy is not so clear."

Aerith sighed. "Come here and join us."

Fuu nodded and sat down.

"Don't worry." Aerith smiled. "I am sure your friends are safe."

Riku looked at the rose.

-Tainted Caste: Pit of Chance-

Hayner began to wake up and look around. "Cheery Place."

Seifer nodded. "At least Ollete and Fuu are safe from this madness."

"Don't be too sure." Setzer spoke as he appeared. "They are in Radiant Garden but that does not mean they are safe."

"What are you getting at?" Seifer looked at him confused.

"They are close to a very dangerous man, the grandson of Xehanort." Setzer said as he began play the Conch game. "I am going to play a very fun trap for this poor soul."

Hayner glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

Setzer smiled. "I was given the power to play my gambits on a grander scale. It would be a waste to not use it to the fullest. Good and Evil don't play in the game of chance. Now I am going to let you watch the trap I set up for the tainted angel to use."

A mirror appeared in the middle of the room.

"Mirror, Mirror, show us the trap for Ventus." Setzer spoke as he seemed to enjoy what will happen as he got popcorn. "Oh boy, this will be a good show."

-Land of Departure-

Sephiroth and the four minor judges appeared. "We will clear two threats with this mission. Capture Ventus and Larxene, Unharmed is preferred. Alex needs to be left for dead as the rest kill."

Soon Alex stepped out and saw them. "Well, I think that trespassers should leave but you look like the type that won't so this is going to be hard."

Sephiroth sighed. "Judges deal with him." He faded to wait for Ventus and the others to show up.

Alex began to fight using his magic.

-Destiny Islands: Main Land-

Kairi and Sora sighed as they found nothing there.

Sora looked down. "Where else would any info on the other grandchild be?"

Kairi began to think as she looked at him. "We can try the computer of Radiant Garden."

Sora smiled. "Thanks. I would be here for a while without your help."

"I am a Keyblade Master like you." Kairi pointed out. "Come one let's go."

They got on their gliders and left.

-Radiant Garden: Garden of Roses-

Riku looked at the two. "What do you mean that I am being gloomy?"

Aerith laughed a bit. "Don't dwell on the thoughts of your grandfather and Sephiroth. Just go and be yourself."

"Idoit." Fuu said.

Riku got up. "Hey, that was not called for. I may be a little down but that was harsh."

Fuu smiled as she pulled out her knife.

Riku got out his Keyblade. "Ok, I really don't want to fight but I will to protect myself and those around me."

Fuu out away the knife. "Remember those words."

Riku smiled as he scratched his head. "Thank you, in return I will do whatever I can to get those people back."

Fuu nodded before she left.

-Land of Departure-

Alex was having a hard time with the judges. "Good thing I did face you in the war."

Gabranth appeared and the other judges moved aside. "I think I owe you a fight." He pulled out his weapon.

Alex took a fighting stance. "Let see how well I can pound you with my magic." He sent Firaga and Thundaga with his fists.

Gabranth blocked and smiled before using Judgement.

-Mountain of Trials-

Terra, Aqua and Ventus arrived to help out.

Sephiroth appeared and gave a fake smile. "Sorry but I won't allow you to interfere."

Terra got his Keyblade. "Ventus, go help out your father. We will deal with Sephiroth."

Ven ran to help his father.

Sephiroth looked at them. "Terra and Aqua, let's see what you are made off."

-Land of Departure-

Ven ran and saw the judges. "Dad!"

Alex smiled. "Hey Son. These guys seemed to be quite persistent. Mind helping out your old man?" He barely dodged the double sword's blade.

Ven began to attack the other judges.

Larxene came out and saw them. "I do need quiet, the baby is kicking." She pulled out her knifes as Heartless began to appear. "Don't mess with me."

-Radiant Garden: Leaxar's Court-

Riku turned the corner to see Sora and Kairi arrive.

"Let's check the computer." Sora said as he looked at Kairi.

Kairi nodded as she began to walk.

Riku stepped out of the shadows. "So should I count that I am not included?" He smiled knowing the answer.

Sora turned and gave a big grin before punching Riku in the arm. "Are you done with your breakdown?"

Riku nodded. "Thanks to someone who I did suspect, now I am back. So what are you guys up to?"

Kairi smiled. "We are looking for the other grandchild to protect them as well."

Sora sighed and looked down. "Could not find a trace on the islands."

Riku began to laugh. "I am going to help, I need to know who the other is."

"Let's go." Sora said as they left to see if the computer had anything.

-Mountain of Trials-

Terra and Aqua were barely holding their own.

Sephiroth sighed as he had actual boredom. "Thought you were masters."

Terra got up. "Just warming up."

Sephiroth smiled. "Sorry but there is no warming up, I will finish this in one move." Put his hand in the air, energy began to form.

Aqua hugged Terra. "At least, we got some time to see each other."

Terra nodded. "Aqua, I will give the chance to get away. Protect Ven and the others."

Aqua kissed him, tears ran down her cheek. "You will always be in my heart." She began to run.

Sephiroth smile faded as he flew into the air. "This is the end." He used Supernova on the mountain, completely destroying it and Terra's body crushed by the force.

Aqua escaped barely as her wound began to get fatal.

-Land of Departure-

Everybody saw what happened and a cold fear crept into their hearts only Alex seemed unaffected.

Aqua began to run towards Ven but a blade went through her stomach.

Sephiroth smiled again. "You failed being a master. Good bye." He used thundaga on the blade.

Aqua was electrocuted and fell limp.

"Terra, Aqua." Ventus fell on his knees as he whispered those names.

Alex began to glow with a faint sliver aura. "I know my newest enemy."

Sephiroth turned to Alex. "Take Ven and Larxene to the Castle, this is my fight."

Gabranth nodded. "Be careful with the woman. She is pregnant."

The judges began to escort the two to their ship.

Alex smiled perhaps a bit too darkly as he looked at Sephiroth. "You are not taking my family anywhere."

Sephiroth began to be amused. "I have heard the legend behind your past. We both survived a war even if yours destroyed reality. What are you going to do without your keyblade? That is your strongest weapon. You are weak without it."

Alex took Aqua'a Keyblade which became the Master Keeper. "This should do. One thing, I will not use the other keyblade I can use on you. That weapon will be reserved for an army not a single man."

Sephiroth smirked. "Let's see what you can do." He began to fight.

The ship took off.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Sora looked down as the screen had one piece of info.

"So the lover was a princess of the heart. We have six of them to search through. Not including you Kairi." Riku spoke trying to cheer up Sora.

Mickey came in. "Guys, we lost contact with Aqua, Terra and Ven, they are at Alex's."

Cloud got up. "Cid, you are driving."

Cid nodded. "I got ya, I am going beyond warp this time."

Everyone began to run to the ship.

-Land of Departure-

Both Sephiroth and Alex had a fair amount of wounds.

Alex was more in pain then Sephiroth. "Man, with this fight should belong to you."

Sephiroth began to laugh as his wounds healed. "You are holding yourself back. I wanted to see your true strength."

Alex coughed a bit. "Nope, You are not worthy of that honor."

Sephiroth sighed before stabbing him in above the heart. "Meet me at Disney Castle when you are ready to be serious." He flew in to the air and turned. "You know, I hate your home."

Alex smiled. "I find it actually a good home." He fell to the ground.

Sephiroth smiled as well. "Descend, Heartless Angel." Everything but those two was destroyed. "I was holding back as well." He left.

The ship arrived soon after and landed.

Sora and Kairi ran over to Alex.

Mickey saw the dead bodies of Terra and Aqua. "Where are Ventus and Larxene?"

Alex looked at them. "With the enemy."

Kairi began to heal him. "Let's get him back to base."

The group carried him and the dead bodies back to the ship.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

They placed Alex on the bed and gave the bodies a funeral.

Cloud sat next to him. "We will get your family back safely."

Sora nodded. "Count on us."

Alex got up and walked to the door. "I do not need your help." His voice was barely containing the rage before he left.

Mickey looked worried. "Let's go help him."

"He said he didn't need our help." Riku pointed out.

Sora nodded. "But we still have to help him because he helped us when we needed it."

Kairi smiled. "Come on." She began to walk out.

-Radiant Garden: Leaxar's Court-

Everyone was gathering in that area as Alex summoned his Keyblade.

Axel looked at him. "Master Alex…"

Alex turned to his statue and began to attack it. "I am not worthy of this statue." In a few seconds and it was rumble in a few feet from the base.

Vaan took a step closer. "Master Alex… What happened? Why are you so full of rage?"

Kairi arrived to see everything. "Master Alex, I know that having your family in the hands is causing you get pain but please calm down."

Alex turned to face her, the aura around him was stronger. "Don't call me master, I am no longer a master. Failed to keep my family safe." He tossed the keyblade aside.

"Why did you get rid of your keyblade?" Sora asked as he looked worried.

King Ansem walked to him. "What does your heart say?"

Alex looked at his oldest friend. "My heart wants revenge so I will do nothing so I will remove myself from the war for a while." He walked towards the castle.


	6. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 5– Fires of a heart

-Tainted Castle-

Ventus and Larxene were placed in the darkly elegant bedroom. "I hope dad survived."

"Don't worry, he will survive and come for us." Larxene said taking the bed.

"That is where you may be wrong." Soraxess said as he appeared in their room.

Ventus glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

Soraxess sat down on a chair. "Just completing the will of Xehanort, with the help of Sephiroth, I unite the realms under my banner."

"So you are power mad, great." Larxene sarcastically spoke.

Soraxess laughed. "Well everyone has their hobbies, mine is conquering worlds. Anyway, you are my honored guest so feel free to walk around in this castle. This room is the safest place for any other areas may be extremely unsafe. As a host, I must make sure my guests are treated well. I will have Judge Drace attend to your needs, Lady Larxene. Master Ventus, I should think that helping the Judge would be helpful to your mother."

Ventus sighed. "What happened to my father?"

"Oh, he is safe and sound at Radiant Garden. Let's say that he is a rage about what happened and is deciding on what he will do next. Sephiroth said not to worry about him so I think you both should take that advice. Anyways, Goodbye." Soraxess left.

Larxene patted on the bed. "He will come for us, we are going to prepare to escape and help him out."

Ventus sat on the bed. "You seem so sure." He looked at her.

Larxene smiled a bit. "Well, my young Ventus, your father will come and he will do in a way that most will remember for a long time. Like when a group of his students got captured in an enemy ship. That one of the times he actually took down the whole ship."

Ventus eyes grew wider. "He did what?" He seemed to barely now the man.

-Castle of Keys-

Alex stood on top of one of towers and looked out. "Show yourself."

Fuu, Riku and Axel stepped behind him.

Alex sighed. "I want to be alone."

Axel shook his head. "You need to remember who taught the newest masters. What other things are in your legacy and is it even done?"

Riku nodded. "Is Alex Ra, my teacher and the biggest softy, done?"

Alex turned around to see a ship full of his friends. "I need to think."

Fuu pointed to him. "A hero still in your heart."

Merlin sighed. "Come on, where is that man who could play chess with anyone and beat them?"

Alex turned and looked towards the Horizon. "That man is gone." He activated his armor, it looked the same except for the pair of silver wings and his helmet had four spikes.

"Where will you go?" Cloud asked as heard the armor.

Alex looked up. "To visit an old friend." He jumped and began to use his wings as his glider.

Sora looked at him. "Follow him."

Kairi sighed. "It's no use, he has been wounded where it hurts the most."

"Well that is a matter of opinion. He has been hurt but someone like him will find a powerful reason to fight." Maleficent spoke on the other tower.

Sora turned. "Why are you here?"

"Let's say that the very fleet that the Tainted One, Soraxess, has is not good for anyone. Especially since that Sephiroth is leading all of it." Maleficent pointed out. "Hades and I want a truce of sorts until the end of this threat."

Everyone turned to face Sora and Maleficent.

Sora nodded. "Well, we do need you guy so welcome aboard." He smiled as he put out his hand. "You are not so evil."

"I am Evil but I rather not be out done by a man with one wing and a master with a keyblade." Maleficent said as she walked past coldly.

Sora shivered a bit before they all went below.

-Statue of Yen Sid-

Alex landed next to the statue. "I am lost, what do I do next." He sat down next to the statue.

"That would be easy." Taran, the princess, Gurgi and Fflam walked from behind the statue.

"What would you suggest? I lost my family to the enemy. They are probably being kept in the castle." Alex pointed out.

"I wrote about a hero who loves chess and would fight any enemy." Fflam sighed. "Is that hero gone?"

Taran nodded. "Is that Hero Gone?"

Alex looked down before looking up to see nobody. "Great, I am losing my mind."

"Not really, your heart is talking to you and using those in it as its voice." Yen Sid spoke as he appeared in front of Alex. "Don't be alarmed, I am not back. Just what your heart chooses at its next form."

Alex sighed. "Is it my heart or the Kingdom hearts?"

"Both, since they are both connected to one another." Yen Sid sat down next to him.

"Yeah, wasn't one of your lessons how all hearts are connected as one." Eraqus appeared and sat down.

Alex began to laugh. "I am being tormented by my own heart and it's not romantic."

"Well that is one way of putting it. Another is that you are lost and your heart is guiding it." Eraqus pointed out.

"Then what should I do?" Alex asked them.

"Sometimes the easy path is not always seen. There is another weapon you have, only one of a grey heart can use it." Yen pointed out.

"A weapon that started this whole mess." Alex sighed. "I will not be ready to handle that much power."

"Truth is often hidden in lies. You don't think you are ready, yet you have never abused your power." Eraqus smiled.

"Your legacy will be completed with the weapon." Yen looked up. "Your family is waiting for you."

"Like I don't know that." Alex got a bit angry.

Yen and Eraqus faded away.

Alex looked down again. "That is it I am officially mental."

"You are not mental." A girl appeared and sat on his lap.

"I am afraid I do not know this from." Alex admitted as he looked at her. She had black hair looking strangely familiar.

"Cause you have not yet to meet this person." The girl said as she held on his arm. "Time is nothing to a heart."

"Wait, you are my daughter? Ok, weirder things have happened of late." Alex sighed as he held her. "So what do you think of me?"

"Well, my father is a hero. He once took on a ship filled with enemy soldiers." The girl smiled.

Alex began to realize what he must to do. "How cool would dad be if he took on an entire fleet?"

Girl giggled. "Father would be the coolest." She rested on him.

Alex looked up. "Guess I know my path. My own daughter would think me as cool." He looked down to see nothing. Getting up, he looked at the statue and smiled. "Time to do some thrilling heroics."

-Twilight Town-

Setzer appeared and smiled as two cages appeared floating next to the tower. "Here comes the grandson."

Riku landed and looked at Setzer. "Let them go."

"Gladly,I will flip a coin to see which one falls gently to the ground while the other crashes into the ground." Setzer pulled out a coin.

Riku remember his promise to Fuu. "If I come freely then can you let them go?"

Setzer smiled as he looked at him. "If you go with my friend then I may."

Sephiroth flew down.

Riku nodded and walked up to him.

Setzer flipped the coin. "Go to the castle."

Sephiroth grabbed him and they began to travel to the castle.

Riku saw the cage that helped Seifer's group was the unlucky.

Hayner got out and looked at Setzer. "You have no heart."

"I do, it is just a heart of chance. Don't worry, you will get help soon." Setzer spoke as he left.

-Tainted Castle: Lab of Corruption-

Riku has his arms and legs tied to the wall and floor, making a crucifixion shape.

Soraxess walked to him. "Now, our side project can begin. Gabranth, hand me the blood."

Gabranth handed a needle with some weird blood.

Riku looked at him. "What are going to do with that?"

"This mixture is quite rare. It contains the three darkest bloods in the worlds. JENOVA, Xehanort and Sephiroth's blood are in this." Soraxess said as he injected him with it. "It won't work unless you allow it. Sephiroth." He left.

Sephiroth pulled out his sword, casting Firaga to make it burning before stabbing Riku with it.

Gabranth turned. "Sorry but I need to make the final preparations." He left.

Riku began to scream in pain.

"You can use the blood to heal yourself." Sephiroth pointed out.

Riku glared in pain at him. "Never."

"This will be a while then." Sephiroth spoke coldly as he continued.

-Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Soul-

Soraxess looked up at the sky. "The Flagship is finish. Rise and lead these ships to war." Soon there was a small shake as the castle itself began to fly as the bottom part of it was a massive ship. He walked to the center of the room.

"Thus began the tainted crusade to the world of light. Those who have been tainted with follow as those who remain pure shall be ended." Soraxess smiled as the fleet began to move.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

"Ok, with the current info, the fleet has begun to fly. They will attack Disney Castle." Merlin said as he used Cid's computer to shoe everyone. "So we are going to blockade the planet with as many ships as we can and …"

"Hope we can win against the massive numbers of the fleet." Cloud finished.

Sora stood up and realized something. "Can you pull up the files for Kairi's Grandmother?"

Leon did and they saw that she was a princess of the heart who was married to Eraqus.

Kairi looked surprised. "I am the other Grand child?"

Cloud smiled. "You finally figured it out."

Everyone turned to him with you knew face.

Sora shook his head. "Never mind, with Cid missing and Alex still gone, get everyone you can around that the castle. Have squad leaders prepare for the worst and get everything we can use against the enemy on the ships."

The others nodded as they began to run around.

-Sky Robber 5-

Alex walked on board to see the sky pirates and Cid. "I have a plan."

Cid turned. "Glad to have you back, Alex."

Vaan nodded. "What is it?"

"Ok. While the others are going to blockade the world, we are going to raid the flagship while taking as may ships in our path." Alex began to explain the plan in a much greater level.

Fran smiled. "Going to top off your last record."

Alex nodded. "Yup, in a way that fits me. Everyone, make sure everything is ready before we go. This may be our last great battle."

Cid began to laugh. "You heard the master, let's make sure we have everything we need to fight these wannabes."

-Tainted Castle: Guest Room-

Larxene smiled. "Now we prepare to escape and join you father."

Ventus nodded.

The two began to plan their escape and plan to take a few of the major players out doing so.


	7. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 6– Evil's True Legacy hides within the fake

-Outside Disney Castle-

A small fleet of ships began to move around to position themselves for the coming battle. In front was Highwind 2.

"Ok, remember what we are here to do, defend this planet." Leon spoke as he looked out. "Remember that is the last stand."

"Leon, we are going to need a miracle for this not to be a slaughter of our side." Axel pointed out.

Maleficent smiled. "All we need to do is to hold out for a while. Someone will come to help us out."

"Who?" Leon asked.

-Tainted Castle-

Sephiroth finished as Riku began to heal. "See what it so hard that you have to fight every step in your way."

"No." Riku looked at him, his eyes turned yellow and cat like. His hair grew longer as he broke free.

"Now, there is a place where they prolonged this pain. Where you were lied to and forced to ignore our true nature." Sephiroth spoke as he put away the sword. "Take up your blade and we will leave this place."

Riku called both Way to Dawn and Remnants of Darkness. "I rather like to use one blade." He merged both into a stronger version of Way to Dawn. "Now this is more useful."

Sephiroth smiled. "Time for you to take your revenge upon those who wronged you by lies and enslaving you." They left.

Meanwhile, Larxene got ready.

"So, we take out Setzer and meet up with dad." Ven got the plan as he readied using his and his father's former keyblade.

"Now we do need to make this at my pace." Larxene sighed. "Best time to get kidnapped again, I will make someone pay for that."

Ven gave a nervous smile.

Larxene looked at him. "Not you, dear, Setzer and maybe your father if he is late again."

"He has been late before?" Ventus was interested.

"To pretty much everything but family stuff but that what makes him so cute." Larxene smiled.

-Sky Robber 5-

Alex got on top of the ship with his armor on. "Cid, ready to warp?"

"With you on top? This will be one of those funny stories you will have." Cid said as began to start up the warp drive. "Ready."

"I am putting my life in your hands for this." Alex began to laugh. "Countdown to 300 before warping."

"Got ya, I tell you guys when to warp." Fran said as he began to keep an eye on the time.

-Outside Disney Castle-

"Get ready, here they come." Leon said as the massive fleet appeared. "Give me the odds."

"At least 100 to 1 if not more." Ansem spoke as he looked at the fleet. "They are requesting a line. Opening it now."

Soraxess appeared on the screen. "Such a small force, give up."

Sora looked at him. "Nope, we are not giving into your force."

"Too bad, I shall take prisoners but they are at the mercy of my champions." Soraxess sighed.

The battled began.

-Tainted Castle-

Larxene smiled. "Let's go."

Ventus began to fight against the heartless in the halls.

Larxene took out a small group with one of her knifes. "All those, not my son or husband better be running."

-Outside Disney Castle-

"Leon, there is another rift opening. It is above the enemy fleet." Ansem said.

"Who dares stand above me?" Soraxess looked up.

Soon a ship with a man in armor appeared.

"That was too soon, well time to fly." Alex said before turning on the link. "Seems like you guys are taking damage."

"Alex, you came with a small ship." Sora looked worried.

"A small ship with me in the helm." Cid pointed out as they began to get closer down. "Ready to fall?"

"Like always, keep count of how many ships. My wife and son are waiting for me." Alex said before he jumped off. "Face the wrath of a master and his weapon." He began to summon a weapon in his hands.

Ships fired everywhere as destruction seemed to consume the battle.

Soraxess looked at the weapon as did everyone else in the battle. "What is that?"

"Oh this, this is X-blade." Alex said as he cut a ship as he fell. "Revenge!" Soon the ship blew into pieces taking out nearby ships and nearly him.

Sora looked at him. "Make sure we follow his lead."

Soraxess felt his hand begin to shake. "Keep him away from this ship."

Alex continued to fall closer to the flag ship. "Here goes everything." He began to charge up the X-blade before casting Ultima on the blade. "X-BLADE ULTIMA OMNISLASH!"

The attack could be seen clear across the battle as all the enemy ships around the flag ship were destroyed. Alex landed on the ship and was taking a few breaths.

"I will make a note, never to get on his bad side." Axel spoke as he fought off a few ships.

-Tainted Castle-

Larxene saw the ships around the castle get blown up. "Let's go open up the door."

Ventus nodded.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere." A dice appeared on the floor. "Way out is through chance but also the way back."

Ven began to glare. "Setzer!"

-Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Souls-

Soraxess could not help shaking, what he just saw made his whole body quake uncontrollably. "What is this feeling?"

"It is fear." Riku appeared next to Soraxess. "Most would be afraid after seeing that but those who truly know him are unaffected."

Soraxess turned and was trying to fight back the fear. "So this is fear. Useless emotion."

"Not useless for those who are mortal." Riku smiled as he looked up at the battle. "Think of it as growth, those who don't need growth will have no need of emotions."

Soraxess looked confused.

Riku began to walk away. "Your usefulness has ended. If you survive this then I would expect you want revenge for being used as a simple tool."

Soraxess stood up and glared at him while shaking from the fear. "How dare you and Sephiroth use me?"

"Mere stepping stone." Riku spoke with an uncaring tone. "Now, I will remove a wall to advance further." He left.

-Tainted Castle: Gate to Darkness-

Alex began to walk towards the gate.

Gabranth sighed as he and the other judges appeared. "We will not allow you to get closer."

"Unless you all want to die, move. I have a wife and son who are expecting me. She is so going to make me pay for this." Alex put out his hand and smiled.

Gabranth raised his hand. "Sorry but we will fight to death. Attack."

Alex sighed. "Just my luck." He readied the X-Blade.

-Destiny Islands-

Riku appeared and looked around. "This small world is a wall. Only a few people here will survive this." He began to raise his hand as the earth began to quake.

People were running and screaming around like a melody of terror.

"One could enjoy this sound." Riku smiled.

Selphie was hiding in the closet. "Help, we are experiencing a disaster here. Something is wrong."

-Outside Disney Castle-

Ships were burning towards other ships as the battle.

"Turn right." Leon yelled as Tifa piloted the ship. They nearly crashed into the burning remains of a ship.

"This battle is getting more and more dangerous." Cid said as he began fly to the top again. "Alex, you better end this battle soon and also send Ven to the islands."

"Get out of there." A familiar voice said as one of the ships began to burn.

"Who is this?" Sora asked.

An enemy ship began to head towards them.

"Oh no you don't." The voice said as the ship was ripped apart and the person on the ship was transport.

"Leon, that ship held Fuujin." Cid pointed out. "The voice seemed so familiar."

"Seems like we have a hidden ally." Leon spoke as he looked at the battle.

-Tainted Castle: Guest room-

Ventus fell down. "Ok, we need to get a 6 or 1 to escape this room."

Larxene sighed as she pulled out a knife and tossed it at the wall. "Ok, now I know which one brings be to you." She took the dice and rolled a 3. "Wrong number."

Ven looked down. "Here we go again."

-Tainted Castle: Gate to Darkness-

Alex faced off Gabranth alone as the other judges fell. "I would not like any more deaths. Go."

Gabranth shook his head. "I will protect this gate." He charged.

Alex appeared behind him. "Sorry I had to end you all completely." The X-blade went back to where ever it stays.

Gabranth fell down and became a heart like the rest of them as they began to be torn appear.

"The power of my weapon is too strong for any heart to bear." Alex fell to his knees as he looked past the gates. "Just last until you get to the throne."

-Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Souls-

Soraxess got up as Setzer arrived with two other people. "Well this is getting quite interesting."

Ven looked at Setzer. "You and your games."

Setzer smiled. "Let's have the final battle right here."

Soraxess sighed and moved towards a window. "I don't care just make sure it does not disturb me." He was still shaking from seeing the attack.

-Old Mansion: Foyer-

Fuu woke up and looked around.

Riku appeared as sat on one of the stairs. "If you are wondering, we are in the Old Mansion next to the remains of Twilight Town. The war is going on as Alex fights his way towards the throne room as his family fights Setzer. Now let me introduce my quest, you will already now his name."

Sephiroth began to appear as he walked down the steps. "I have set up the adjustments to the other twilight town, it is ready for our plans."

"Good, now all we do know is to wait for the battle to be over." Riku sighed.

Fuu pulled out her knife and jabbed at Riku.

Riku let her stab him as the wound began to heal. "I am sorry for that." He looked at her as his back began to rip apart. Two skeletal wings began to grow from his back and grow black feathers.

"Liar!" Fuu said as she looked at him.

Sephiroth smiled. "Seems like your soft spot is showing. I think we should leave now so we can stay hidden for a while."

-Tainted Castle-

Alex was walking down the hallways as no enemy was seen. "Well this is peaceful. I was kind of hoping to tear through the enemy forces." He continued to walk as he felt the darkness at the end of this hall.

-Tainted Castle: Court of Tainted Souls-

Setzer was on the wall, nailed by Knifes. "Well, this is my end but the end of this war."

Ven looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Soraxess turned to face the group as Alex came in. "Sephiroth used me to advance his goals then decided to make sure this attack fails."

Larxene nodded before snapping her fingers.

Setzer was electrocuted.

Alex ran over to Ven and Larxene. "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting."

Ven hugged his father. "I am glad you are back."

"I already got my revenge for this." Larxene smiled as she kissed him. "What do you think about moving into the castle?"

Alex smiled. "Sure, I think that we need some better protection."

Soraxess looked at him and the shaking got worse.

Alex walked up to him and looked at him.

Soraxess was completely taking over in fear.

"Don't worry, I am not here to kill you. X-blade will only be used on one other person." Alex gave him a warm smile as he messed up his hair. "If you died then I would have nightmares about killing a teenager."

Soraxess looked confused at the man but sighed as the shaking stopped.

Alex turned to Ven. "I almost forgot, get to the islands and save Selphie."

Ventus nodded before leaving by glider.

-Outside Disney Castle-

The battle came to a stop as all eyes in that area turned to the flag ship.

"Ok, this battle is over. We won. Get a count of those who survived and those who died." Alex said as all enemy ships but the flagship began to leave.

Cid smiled. "Ok, we are rebuilding your statue when we get back."

"We lost most of the former members. All that is left is Demyx, Zexion, Larxene and me." Axel said as he looked at the flagship.

"Everyone, let's head back to the castle." Sora said as he turned around on his glider. "Good thing this war is over."

"It's not over, we still have to find Riku and defeat Sephiroth." Alex pointed out as the flag ship began to move. "Also I have a better idea on the statue."

-Castle of Keys-

Soraxess sat next to Ansem. "Ok, I will sign this." He wrote his name on a piece of paper.

Alex looked around as the throne room had the entire masters of late carved in stone. There was him, Yensid, Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Ventus, Riku, Sora and Kairi on one side of the room. Xehanort, Vanitas, Soraxess and Maleficent were on the other side.

Ventus arrived with Selphie. "Riku is with the enemy now."

Sora turned. "What do you mean?"

Selphie was crying as she held on tight to Ven. "He killed everyone but me, destroyed everything including the small island."

The others but Alex and Sora showed mixed emotions.

Sora looked over at Alex and his eyes asked for help.

Alex walked over and hugged him. "It's ok, I know you will do the right thing. Remember the lessons I taught you." He let go and nodded with a big smile.

Sora smiled back. "Thank you, Master Alex. Everyone, we will find Riku and Sephiroth. We will rebuild the worlds that have been damaged and create the empire for the realm in between."


	8. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 7- The true game is known

-Fortress of Angels-

Riku walked up to one of the chairs and sat. "I like the adjustments." He looked over at Fuu. "You are not a prisoner."

"Liar." Fuu spoke as she looked away.

Riku sighed as he got up. "If you want to leave then do so but you are not a prisoner. Anyway, I have created a dummy of Setzer for you to do as you wish." He walked to the window. "In this world, hidden from all eyes, has the power for us to the past. To see those who are dead."

Fuu looked at him.

Riku looked out at the digital reincarnation of the worlds. Below him was Radiant Garden as the inner city, Twilight Town as the middle city, Traverse town as the outer city with in the Fortress. Outside was the world within the realm of light.

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's house-

Alex sat down as he began to move the first piece. "It is true, I can't use the blade again for a few years."

Ansem moved the next piece. "So what will you do if it happens again?"

"I was thinking of making you the godfather of my children. That way if I do use it then they will have someone to take care of them." Alex pointed out.

"It would be an honor for me since you are considered the Keyblade Master of the greatest blade of them all." Ansem smiled.

Axel walked towards them and sighed. "This is not the time for a game of chess."

"We need to work on the new Empire for the realm." Leon spoke.

Alex smiled. "Oh, we are working on rebirth of the kingdom. This here is our discussion."

Ansem nodded as he gave an interesting move. "So I assume you have an idea on what your unborn is called."

"Delrina, Larxene chose the name. How soon will you have the room Ready?" Alex still smiled as he countered.

"Almost insistently." Ansem smiled back.

-Fortress of Angels-

Sephiroth looked up as a group of people appeared.

"Sephiroth, now that is laughable." A man holding a massive machine gun began to laugh.

"Since we are all here, Sephiroth, can you explain why those two here?" A man with a white wing spoke as he turned his eyes towards him.

"He looks like that Master Xehanort dude." Azul smirks as he remembered the bald man with a scary weapon.

Sephiroth nodded. "He is his grandson. Now he will provide the key to my path, you will need to help him out when he needs it." He looked over at the window. "Azul, Angeal, it's time."

-Radiant Garden: Merlin's House-

Alex won and smiled. "Now, I accept your idea and you can present it to the rest."

Ansem nodded. "Ok, we have agreed to the rebuilding of the old kingdom. I will write down the old laws." He got up.

"We got a problem, there are new worlds." Mickey came in as Cid pulled out a pic of some of the new worlds.

Cid pointed to some. "What happened, those weren't there before."

Alex got up before walking to the screen. "I used the X-Blade, those worlds exist not in our little corner of reality."

Sora looked confused.

"Basically think not the usual worlds we travel." Alex explained as he looked at the door. "I am going to check the wall."

"What is on your mind?" Mickey asked.

"I think we may have some guest coming in. This war has finally showed its true game at last." Alex walked out and faded.

-Radiant Garden: Gate-

A man rode up to the construction golden gate of the city. "Seems like this new world has life. Ruin, stay here." He jumped off the burning horse as the armor he wore clanked under the red hood.

Alex appeared next to the wall as he looked at the man. "A burning horse and a man with a great sword. Something tells me that you are not an enemy yet."

"And you, a man with silver wings yet not an angel. I can tell you have power hidden from sight, who are you?" The man said as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Alex.

"Alex Ra, Keyblade master of a time long past. May I inquire the name of the man pointing the sword?" He looked unafraid of this man.

"War. Tell me why is there now many worlds suddenly in the sky." The man said as he kept pointing his sword.

Alex sighed before walking to the side of the blade. "It will take a long time that we don't have time at the moment, seems like other may be coming and the enemy will have their visitors."

"What is the enemy?" War spoke as he put away chaoseater.

"The enemy right now is a dangerous man who will build up his power. Trust me, it will take time." Alex sighed as he saw a few groups heading this way. "And we will have time to explain it. Open the gates to Radiant Garden and set up the war room for the next part of the war."

The gates opened as the final part of this war began.

-Fortress of Angels-

Azul looked out as he smiled. "Shall we get more generals for our Army?"

Angeal nodded as he knew this puny group will not hold against the enemy.

"Ok, show yourselves." Azul said as he aimed his gun.

A demonic being appeared with his wings upside down. "Quite observant. I am Samuel, Demon prince."

"Yes, I thought I was hidden." A young woman said as she appeared. "Name is Lilith."

"I am Revan." A man in a masked jumped from a window spoke.

"Since we are all introducing ourselves. My name is Albert Wesker." The final one stepped out as his red eyes showed past the glasses.

Sephiroth appear and looked at them as he kept his hand on his weapon. "I am assuming you want to figure out what is happening."

Revan nodded. "This is not the normal worlds we see, what is happened?"

"Something powerful enough to rend the fabric of reality to let in let in all worlds of the current realms." Samuel spoke as he sat down.

"It is called the x-blade, a weapon that I plan for another use. Its power can destroy and reform a single world into many. Breakdown the fabric of reality to let in more would be easy for that blade. Unlike all keyblades whoever a master of a grey heart could wield it." Sephiroth explained.

"What is this keyblade?" Wesker asked as he had an interest in a powerful weapon.

"It is a weapon, a very powerful one but still a weapon." Riku appeared as he looked at the group as The Way to Dawn appeared in his hand. "This particular one allows me to steal the darkness from my victims' hearts to grow stronger. Others can boost up power and magic or have special ability. They have a mind of their own as it seems, like cats, they choose their wielders. Those who passed their marks can earn the title master."

Lilith looked over and smiled. "So this young man is a master, I take it."

"Yes and the enemy have masters as well. The one you want to keep an eye one is Alex, he is the one who taught most of the living masters and is considered to be dangerous beyond understanding. If you want to know to an extent, he is the wielder of the x-blade." Riku sighed. "Now let's take this to the throne room and not this place."

Samuel blocked Riku's path and looked at him. "I don't serve anyone but if you like to make a deal…." He fell to his knees.

The Way to Dawn was stabbed through Samuel's chest. "Sorry but you are not worthy enough for deals, your darkness will help complete this Keyblade's true form as an even stronger Remnants of Darkness then my grandfather's." Riku said as Samuel vanish as his dark heart went inside the weapon.

Others but Sephiroth had a hint or more of terror as they saw what happened. "There is someone in the throne room who would like to meet you, she has power for us not to waste."

Riku nodded as he left, Samuel's darkness made the wing on the blade reverse and get a bit bigger.

-Castle of Keys: War Room-

Soon everyone including the new arrivals appeared in the room. Jim Raynor and his allies, SPARTIANS, The Jedi Exile, Cain and Tyreal, the four horsemen of the apocalypse, and STARS all were seated to one side.

"OK, now you guys are wondering about the events that happened." Alex began to explain.


	9. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 8- Death of the Hearts

-Highwind U-

Cid was driving. The group behind him was Jim, War, Sora, Deckard and a few SPARTANs.

"So, I am saying be better check on the resource p…." Jim was interrupted with by UNN.

"This is Kate Lockwell, reporting on the newest change in this war. Show them outside, hurry."

Soon the scene hit the group hard as a familiar face was seen walking. It was Revan, as he led the new army across the street towards the face of Mar Sara. The army had heartless, Nobodies, demons, zombies, dark jedi, demons and zerg, it was truly an evil army.

"This scene has a cold fear, as this army marches towards its next victim, towards the last stronghold of this planet." Kate looked scared as the scene turned black.

"Cid, turn this thing towards Mar Sara." Jim spoke as got his gun.

War looked at him. "This is a diversion, the first real battle will be somewhere with the controlling power…"

"Tarsonis." Deckard pointed out. "Is that where the dominion's capital lies?"

"Ok, we will send a group to Mar Sara while the rest go to Tarsonis." Sora said as he looked at Cid. "Make a warp jump to Tarsonis."

Cid smiled before turning on the communication. "Everyone, meet up on either Mar Sara or Tarsonis. Make sure that you got everything ready, we are going to be the vanguard." He turned the warp drive.

-Mar Sara-

Revan looked out as he saw what could be called the last stronghold but to him it was a weak base. "End it quickly, this world sickens me."

Soon sound of a horse was heard as Death and Tyreal rode towards the gate.

"Seem like two of the heroes want to join this apocalypse." Raven turned on his lightsaber.

"I will take care of the army, you deal with the general." Tyreal jumped began to fight. His blade screamed through the air as his wings began to throw the enemy around.

Death got off and his scythes were pulled from his back as he readied for the battle.

Revan pointed his weapon to death before he began to fight.

-Tarsonis: Throne room-

Mengst looked on the screen as he saw a ship on one side and an army on the other. "Get all dominion forces here, Tarsonis is under act. Also see if the ship is friendly, we will need all the help we can get."

"Sir, its Jim and he brought some friends."

"Ok, tell him that I require … assistance … and tell him to … protect the outer area." Mengst really hated his luck right now. To be saved by the man he had propaganda breaking down his movement, he wanted to side with the enemy which was not a bad idea. "See if the army would settle surrender. I will not side with Raynor."

"Yes sir."

"No need, we won't let someone like you join us." Sephiroth said as he appeared before the guards around Mengst were killed in and second. "Does he have the right amount in his heart?"

"No, but he does need to be wiped out." Riku began to fly down towards Mengst. "Don't worry your death will not be in vain."

Mengst pulled out a gun and began to fire. "I will not fall here." His target was Riku.

Riku's wound began to heal as he landed before smiling and his golden eyes looked at him. "Oh, you think you are powerful to stop us. Sorry but a mere rat like you could never hope to fight a cat."

"How dare you! I am the emperor….." Mengst began to spit blood.

Riku smiled as his keyblade was located in Mengst chest. "Former Emperor, now make sure his head is intact. We need to have something to show … hello Sora."

Sora crashed in and looked at Riku before raising his keyblade. "Riku, why?"

"The reason is that I am not weak like you, I rely on much greater strength then friendship. This is my battle, go to yours and make sure he suffers." Riku said before pulling out his keyblade and pointing it to Sora.

Sephiroth nodded before leaving to meet the battle he long for.

Sora glared at Riku. "I see the good you have, don't waste it."

"Good? Such nonsense was always your weakness." Riku attacked with a single swing.

-Tarsonis: Outskirts-

Cloud was sitting on a rock as he used his ear to hear everything around him. "So, this is our last battle."

"Yes, it is. There is only one other man I would like to kill but he will be saved for later." Sephiroth spoke as he appeared behind him.

Cloud removed the black cloth to reveal his eyes completely healed. "We settle this once and for all." He began to attack.

-Mar Sara-

Revan was on the ground before he rolled to avoid an attack. "Once I defeat you, my power will be known completely."

Death looked at him. "No." He began to unleash more of his power.

Revan began to draw more upon of his rage before they battled.

-Tarsonis: Throne room-

Sora was knocked back and grabbed on to a bar to stop him from falling into the street.

Riku walked towards him. "This is not the place for you to die." He turned as he looked up. "We will meet again."

"Riku, remember who you are." Sora spoke as he began to get up.

"I am remembering." Riku left. "This war will be won by my hands."

-Mar Sara-

Revan was fatally injured as he moved towards a cliff. "I was not strong enough to beat death."

Death moved closer before being blocked by black flames.

Riku appeared and looked at Revan. "You did your job well."

Revan took of his mask and smiled. "Thank you." He tossed it on the ground.

Riku picked up the mask. "This will do nicely, your death will not be in vain." He rammed his keyblade into Revan before removing it as he turned. "Death, it is an honor."

"You are the one known as Riku. I shall come for you." Death spoke as the flames vanished and began to get closer.

Riku smiled before putting on the mask. "This is where I find out the true power of Death." He readied his keyblade before attacking.

-Tarsonis: Outskirts-

Cloud was stuck in the air as he was fighting.

Sephiroth smiled before moving back. "Now, I shall end this. Supernova." He sent it directly into cloud and towards the city.

Cloud closed his eyes before being completely destroyed.

Sephiroth began to walk away. "My pleasure is nearly complete. Everyone, start the mass invasions." He left.

-Highwind U-

Everyone was gathered after the battle.

Sora looked down as he clenched his fists. "We still have Death and Tyreal fighting off Revan."

"We lost this battle and one of our best. Cloud…" Cid said as everyone felt the lost.

Jim looked at the screen. "Now the whole universe is at war. We need to target the generals in this and take them out as soon as we can."

Alex got up and looked at them. "I am disappointed…"

"Well you have yet to…." Cain began to point out.

"No, we lost a battle, I lost many in the past but don't give into despair. Cloud would have wanted you guys to not give up like this, I share that idea. Now, let's fight back by setting up safe worlds and getting people to them then going after the enemy. If you want to have guidance in this matter, I will be where I can think." Alex left as his words began to sink in.

Sora got up. "He is right, we will have a place to remember all those who have died in this war. Cid, get everyone you can out there to fight back."

Cid nodded before he began to fly back home.

-Mar Sara-

Death's scythe was stuck in a tree as Riku went to get it. "So that was a super nova, perfect for getting rid of enemies."

Sephiroth appeared and looked around. "Seems like that angel is the only thing left."

"I will leave this here with the mask so he could find it." Riku pulled out the scythe and laid it on the ground before placing the mask on it. "Now, let's leave."

Sephiroth began to follow. "You are growing stronger, soon you can open the door and unleash the secrets to the keyblades."

-Radiant Garden-

Everyone on the ship arrived as Tyreal fell out of the sky and crashed.

Sora ran up to him and looked around. "Where is Death?"

"Ended….. The boy with silver hair…." Tryeal spoke before passing out from the wounds.

War glared up at the sky. "One of our own has fallen. This boy will pay the price."

"Don't give into despair and anger just yet." Alex said as he walked into view. "Time will give us one of those responsible for this act."

Sora nodded as he walked up to him. "Get Tyreal healed before we continue to protect these worlds."

"I need you to follow me, I am going to teach you a special technique of the past." Alex began to lead him towards the rose garden.


	10. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 9- A Castle Falls

-Somewhere in space-

A massive fleet of nobody origin with a few Zerg reinforcements were moving through space.

On the flag ship, One Winged Angel, a group of powerful people who survived the month of combat had gathered. Riku was overlooking the fleet as to his left was someone hanging on his arm. "I hope all of you remember our plan. We will strike a mortal blow to those who resist."

"Yes, I have got it." Wesker said as he looked at Kerrigan, Lilith and Sephiroth. "And our guests, are doing fine and are asking for a change of status."

Kerrigan smiled as she turned her head to look back. "Are you going to kill that one guest?"

"No, I think I will do something much more amusing to the King." Riku said before looking at his arm. "Lilith, I want you to have the honor."

Lilith looked up at him and smiled before slipping away while singing.

"Shall we begin our final stages of prep?" Sephiroth had a somewhat commanding tone as he looked over at Riku.

"Yes, I want everything ready for that attack." Riku began to leave. "This battle will be once of great importance."

Meanwhile, Lilith had walked down to a cell and began to knock on it. "My poor boy, seems like they haven't feed you for a while."

A hand moved past the bars, it was shrouded with darkness and two red orbs looked at Lilith. "If I were only stronger then you head will be mine." A voice, low and broke cried out.

"That would be harder than you think, Dark King. I will use the power that Riku will gather to become a goddess." She placed her hand on his and kissed it. "This little gift I gave you will lead you to a powerful heart that is part of your future."

"What game are you getting at?" The red orbs got closer to reveal a weakened Soraxess.

"Let's say. I and the others, are going to do something so great that your side will be crippled." She smiled before letting go. "All you traitors will watch the final moments of your leaders."

A blue hand appeared and pointed at her. "I work for myself and my woman, not some kid with a powerful toy."

"Hades, try as you like but if you try anything then the fey witch dies that moment forever. No chance of revival."

-Radiant Garden: The Rose Garden-

Sora was looking at the garden as he sat down. "So, it has started?" A smiled had appeared on his face.

Alex nodded as he was messing with his hands. "She just began a few minutes ago."

Sora patted his former master on the back. "It's ok, everyone is helping you guys. Jim is leading a group to protect any worlds that are under attack. Aerith is doing her thing with a group of others."

Alex looked at him and sighed. "It's not that, I have a feeling that I will not be around to help raise this one."

Sora began to laugh before he got up. "Don't worry we will make sure that you are around."

Mickey began to run towards them. "A report from Jim, this place is the next target as they spotted the whole armada heading this direction."

-Morva-

Riku appeared as Orddu at the same time.

"What can I do for you?" Orddu asked as she looked at him.

"I seek what you hide from sight, the powerful weapon." Riku spoke as he presented Mr. Arrow's Hat filled with the objects from his former mentor's room.

Orddu smiled as she looked over the items. "We will show you it but we will not bargain it."

"I understand, just a few moments so I can be overtaken by the power." Riku placed the hat in her hands.

"We have a bargain." Orddu began to laugh as the cauldron appeared. "I will give you some time…"

Riku summoned the keyblade and stabbed the cauldron. "Thank you, now I have the final part to complete this weapon."

Orddu looked in terror as she watched all the souls inside and the cauldron itself merge with the blade. "What have you done? What have we done?"

Riku smiled as he looked at her after everything was done. "Just allowed me to create a greater version of my family's keyblade, now I can finally defeat Sora." The Way to dawn began to change into the Remnants of Darkness.

"I like that blade, what if I bargain it for the power that you seek." Orddu knew she could not let that blade leave.

"Nope." Riku began to leave. "Nice doing business with you."

Orddu blocked his path. "You seek the very power of the Kingdom Hearts. I could give you that power only if you bargain that weapon…" She tried to reach out and take it but was sent back.

Riku began to laugh. "The Remnants of Darkness will not allow you to have it." He left tough a dark portal.

-Radiant Garden-

Everyone was working on the defenses and the ships to fight back.

Sora was leading a group towards the gate to fortify it. Two bunkers had been set up to buy some time but they were still unsure if it will work against the nobodies and heartless.

War went out and sat down next to the Bunker. "I will not let the enemy pass without my death." He placed the sword into the ground as a warning sign to the enemy.

-Disney castle-

Minne was walking through the garden as two figures appeared. "Oh my."

Riku turned to see Minne. "Sephiroth, take care of her and the others."

Sephiroth nodded before vanishing.

Minne began to run as she yelled. "Attack! We are under attack!"

-Flagship, One Winged Angel-

Wesker dragged a teenaged girl by her white hair down to the cells. "I found this one, hiding in one of the storage holds. What shall we do to her?"

Lilith smiled as she placed her hand on the girl while she changed into her demonic form. "Now my little one, we will let you live but as this guest's caretaker." She pointed to the weakened Soraxess. "I think you will gladly take up this offer. After all, anyone would be very joyfull to take care of such a royal guest."

The girl was in sear terror of the two beings as she nodded. She then looked at Soraxess and knew she must help him in order for them to escape.

"Good, now Wesker, let her go and place her in the cell. We are going to arrive at the target zone and Riku will have our souls if we don't end that place." Lilith kissed Wesker gently on the cheek before fading away.

Wesker let go and tossed her inside. "Count yourself lucky, I am not so nice to my guest as her. Too bad, you looked so appealing." He left with a darkened smile on his face.

The girl was hiding in the corner as she was freaking out.

Soraxess got up enough strength to sit close to her. "What is your name?" He felt compelled to comfort her as she looked so innocent in all this.

"Du-Duana." The girl seemed to trying her best in recovering from the fear.

Soraxess gave a weak smiled. "A very beautiful name, mine is Soraxess." He began to close his eyes.

Duana quickly to his side and made sure he was not dead before getting a chunk of her sleeve.

Kerrigan appeared to place some food and water into the cells. "Here are your rations for the day. You got some extra for behaving very well and not trying to escape." She walked to the cell with Soraxess and Duana. "So you're the little bitch that stowed away, let me give you the key to your survival, keep him alive."

Duana nodded as her fear worsened before placing the sleeve in the water and placed it on Soraxess head.

Kerrigan left as she fleet the fleet stop.

-Radiant Garden-

The fleet around outside the world as the battle begun, the ground forces begun to land and advanced towards the gate. War and the Bunkers began to hold the line as he was backed up by his remaining family.

Mickey got a distress call from Donald. "What is it?"

"Riku and Sephiroth are attack….." Donald disappeared as the sound was still one. "Thunder!"

"What a weak attack, let me show you a little stronger attack. Thundaga." The voice was no other then Sephiroth as the call ended with a scream of pain.

Mickey looked at Sora. "They are attacking my castle." He summoned his keyblade and the Star Shard.

Sora looked at some of the others. "Anyone would like to join us?"

Alex stepped up with Kairi, Axel, Ventus, Jim, Deckard and Tyreal. "We will end this." Soon a flash of light was created and they were gone.

-Merlin's house-

Merlin had a magical shield over the place. "I will keep it up as long as I can."

Aerith nodded before Yuffie got her what she asked. "Ok, she is going into labor and this place is a warzone."

Yuffie nodded before she began to help.

Larxene was screaming in pain. "When my husband survives this, I will make sure he gets some wounds."

-Disney castle-

The group arrives as a stomach wrenching sight was seen. Most of the castle was utterly destroyed and bodies were left around.

Sora ran over to one of the bodies, Goofy. "Hold on, we will get back to normal."

Goofy was completely wrecked as he coughed up blood. "Sora… Must protect Queen… We did all we could… Hyuck…" He stopped moving after his head moved to the side.

Mickey ran over and began to grip his keyblade slightly too hard. "They will pay!" He began to run off to protect his wife.

Kairi fell to her knees as the others looked down.

Sora got up and looked at them. "Split in two, those to protect the survivors and the rest to find those responsible.

"Well, we will make one easier than the other." Sephiroth was hovering in the air. "Riku is near that sphere."

Tyreal got into the air and pulled out his sword. "I will defeat you, Axel be my back up. Rest, go!"

Axel nodded before he attacked.

Sora led the others away, Jim and Deckard went to protect the survivors with Mickey. Kairi, Alex and Ventus joined Sora as they appeared in the Cornerstone room.

Riku had corrupted the stone as he turned. "Now, this is our next battlefield. Not where you or I not will die, but some of our friends will meet their end."

Sora looked at him. "Why are you doing all this?" He was ready to fight to stop his former friend.

"To amuse myself because only one of my new friends is actually someone who is very interesting." Riku smiled as the door to the kingdom hearts appeared behind him and the corrupted cornerstone. "Come and let us seem your strength." He left with the cornerstone.

Alex looked at his former apprentices and smiled. "I will see you later after this." He rushed in before the others followed.


	11. Chapter 10

Kingdom Hearts: Remnants of Darkness

Chapter 10- Ultimate Sacrifice, Shattered Hearts

- One Winged Angel –

Duana had took some wire and picked the lock. "OK, we are out of here." She helped Soraxess out of the cell.

Hades looked at both of them. "Mind doing me a favor, save Maleficent and we will give you a chance of escape."

Soraxess looked at him weakly and was puzzled. "Why help us? We are two separate groups of evil."

"Because, King Soraxess, we are both evil and need to help each other out. You the only other person besides Maleficent that I respect." Hades pointed to the door. "Go down the hall way and take the stairs up three levels. She will be in the fourth door to your left."

Soraxess nodded as he looked up at Duana. "Got it? We are going to help out some of my allies."

Duana smiled before they walked off to help out Hades. "You are a nice guy, for being the King of the Dark Realm." She began to laugh.

"Don't remind me." Soraxess began to laugh a bit. "Seems like Alex is starting to have an effect on me, better find a way to repay him."

"Who is this Alex?" Duana asked as they walked.

"Well, he is one of the oddest and greatest keyblade masters. Heck, he is the one who wields the greatest of the keyblades, The X-Blade." Soraxess spoke as they reached the stairs.

Duana made a face as she realized something. "Wait, the only Alex I know is General Alex Ra. Something is wrong here."

-Dive to the Heart: Kingdom Hearts -

Sora, Ventus, Kairi and Alex all appear on the platform.

Riku was waiting for them as he turned. "Now I have the power of the hearts, I can unlock the secret of it." He pointed up as the Cornerstone, Couldron and the Kingdom Hearts floated in the air above the platform. "Now behold the great power of the grey heart."

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key before attacking Riku. Both were hit by a ray of light above and sent out in opposite direction.

Alex caught Sora and fell down to Kairi. "He is fine."

Riku floated in the air as he summoned his keyblade. "Now behold what goes on outside this place." All around the platforms, it showed battle everywhere.

Sora got up and looked at Riku before looking at the battle. "I must stop you!"

"Stop me? You are not powerful yet to stop me. But there is one person I would like to face, Master Alex." Riku pointed his weapon at Alex. "I want to defeat the man who taught me how to become a Master."

Alex nodded before he placed his hand towards Riku. "I shall not use the X-blade on you but I will fight you."

-Radiant garden-

Most of it was overrun by the enemy and the heroes gathered in front of Merlin's house.

War took down an Ultralisk with his sword.

Leon looked behind him for a few and then attacked a group of zombies. "Protect this place, we need to give the birth time before we all retreat to the castle."

Fury took down some heartless as she nodded. "We are going to lose this battle."

"Tisk, Tisk. Where is Jimmy? I so wanted to end our little game." Kerrigan appeared on one of the buildings across the square.

Leon looked at her and jumped. "He is dealing with your leader with some of our best." He sent a few fire balls at her.

Kerrigan jumped and began to fight Leon.

-Merlin's House-

"Come on, Push." Aerith said as she prepared for the baby.

Yuffie was holding Larxene's hand which was crushing hers. "Oww!"

Larxene was pushing and screaming.

- One Winged Angel –

Soraxess looked at her before they reached Maleficent.

"Too bad, guess I will kill you both." Wesker appeared as he put out his gun.

Duana was scared as she froze in place.

Soraxess moved towards Wesker. "This is going to be fun. Go help Maleficent." He moved to grab Wesker.

Wesker jumped and fired at Soraxess. "Let's see what you go, oh jester of darkness."

Duan helped out Maleficent towards the cells.

-Dive to the Heart: Kingdom Hearts –

Alex jumped out and sent out lightning. "Thundaga."

Riku barely dodge it as he sent fire at his former master. "Dark Firaga."

Alex was hit, fell down the platform. Soon the platform shook as Lightning, Fire, Ice and Wind moved around.

Sora and Kairi jumped to another platform.

Riku was hit and landed on the platform. "Good move."

-Disney Castle-

Sephiroth floated in the air over the ruins of the castle. "Too easy."

Axel and Jim were holding out in the throne room. "We lost Tyreal and the others."

Mickey appeared holding his keyblade. "Sephiroth! You killed everyone one of my family and friends here that is not fighting Riku." He began to attack.

"Like you treat this like a new thing, you kill heartless and other things, what makes us different?" Sephiroth began to chuckle as he blocked.

"I am not a cold blooded killer." Mickey said as he fought.

"True but what make a warm blood killer better?" Sephiroth was messing with mickey's mind. "Once I am done with you then your friends guarding the door will fall."

-Radiant garden-

Strife fell to a swarm of zerglings.

Fury and War saw and began to fight even more dangerously.

Leon was flown into one of the STARS. "Sorry."

Kerrigan smiled as she jumped down and began to fight with the heroes. "This is way more fun than working with those minor people."

-Merlin's House-

Larxene rested as Aerith cut something and handed the baby to her.

"It's a girl." Aerith smiled.

"That is very good, because I need someone to twist and girls are so fun." Lilth appeared and smiled before attacking Merlin

Merlin dropped the shield before being sent through the wall.

Larxene got up holding the baby and putting on her cloak. "You are not touching my child." She held up some knifes in her other hand.

Lilith changed into her demonic from and held a blade. "So, let me guess, that Alex fellow is the dad."

Larxene nodded as began to slowly move towards the castle still looking at her. "And he will come back."

"Are you sure? Riku's plan will be carried out flawlessly." Lilith began to laugh. "The fool does not know the trap he walked in. He is the key to victory."

"What do you mean?" Larxene was worried for her husband.

"Not telling." Lilith began to attack.

-Dive to the Heart: Kingdom Hearts –

Alex was weakened from the attacks as Riku stood over him. "You will not win this battle."

Riku began to laugh as he stepped away. "That is not your call."

Sephiroth appeared as he looked at Alex. "I dealt with the others, I kept two alive for they may be useful later. The royal family and its allies are no more."

Alex got up as a dark aura surrounded him and he summoned the X-blade. "Now, I will use my weapon."

Riku jumped to one of the other platforms across from Sora and Kairi. "Sephiroth, take him down."

Sora saw that Alex was losing his grey heart to the darkness which had an effect on the X-blade. "Alex…"

Sephiroth attacked with supernova. "Die."

Alex blocked the attack with his hand before attacking Sephiroth. He was slowly changing into an anti-mode of his heartless from. "Let's see if we can destroy you."

- One Winged Angel –

Wesker was being held in the air by Soraxess. "You are still weak."

"Yes but this is merely a faction of the power I possess." Soraxess smiled as Wesker began to burn. "It was a pleasure to kill you."

Wesker soon became ash.

Soraxess turned to see Duana and the look on her face. "I am not a nice guy when it comes to a few things."

Duana looked away as she remembered her own past and began to cry. "I am sorry, I have no right to judge…"

Soraxess turned her around and kissed her. "It's ok, now let's escape."

Duana nodded as they fled the ship and headed down with the others.

-Radiant Garden-

Everyone began to retreat to the castle.

Kerrigan was fighting with War and Fury. "Is this all you got? I had a better battle with Zeratul."

War got into a rage as he changed into chaos form.

Fury jumped on his back.

Kerigan smiled as she began to fight will her all. "Now we are fighting."

Larxene was dodging with Delrina in her arm while fighting with her free hand.

Lilith was slowly gaining ground before jumping to dodge an attack.

Leon had done a powerful attack and stared down Lilith. "Go, I will deal with lady demon."

Larxene nodded before leaving towards the castle.

"Aw, well time to defeat you." Lilith and Leon locked into Battle.

-Dive to the Heart: Kingdom Hearts –

Alex completely was overtaken by the darkness and the X-blade took a more demonic and darkened look.

Sephiroth became Safer Sephiroth as the two battled.

Alex was thrown into the platform and looked up. "I am sorry, guys."

Everyone but Sephiroth looked confused. Sora was really confused. "Why?"

Alex got up and smiled. "For this." He stabbed Sephiroth through the heart, which cause a chain reaction. The Cornerstone, Couldron and the Kingdom Hearts were caught in the blast.

Everything went black as two hearts fall apart into nothing and the sounds of battle stopped.


End file.
